


Grace

by Thistlerose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Jossed, Kissing, Literary References & Allusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2004.  The battle is over.  Ginny makes a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

The sun had just set beyond the far mountains and forest, but a soft glow still lingered on the lake. Luna dipped one finger into the clear water and watched the tiny ripples. She heard crickets, birds, and a light breeze moving through the reeds. Otherwise, everything seemed still.

She might have looked like Ophelia to anyone who had passed by, then, lying on her belly beside the lake, her long tangled hair trailing in the shallow water, the ends becoming dark and heavy. Or she might have looked like the Lady of Shalott with the lake as her mirror, reflecting the sky as it darkened and became star-scattered. 

To the girl who finally found her, she resembled neither fantasy woman. She did not look like something out of myth or legend. She looked refreshingly real, human, and broken. Ginny could not see her face, but there was hurt and loss in the curve of her back, the slump of her shoulders, and the spill of her hair.

Luna saw the bright hair reflected even in the dark water, but she did not look up.

“Harry’s gone,” Ginny said. “I mean, he left. I don’t know where he went. I think I was the last person he saw before he went wherever.” She drew a shaky breath. “He asked me to go with him. I said no.”

She sank to the grass beside the other girl, reached out a hand, and tremblingly drew the trailing hair out of the water and away from the pale face. “I said no,” she said again, in a whisper. “Look at me, Loony Lovegood. I said _no_.”

Luna tilted her face up and blinked at Ginny. “Why did you say that?”

“Because.” The word was barely a breath, but her hand, still moving slowly through the blond hair, said enough.

Luna smiled. It was the knowing, dreamy smile that had first given Ginny a twinge three years ago by the banks of this very lake. Now it gave Ginny hope. She said, more strongly, “You told me once that you would know what to do if I kissed you. Well…” She lowered her lips and pressed them gently to the other girl’s.

For a disheartening moment, there was nothing. Luna remained still as the water, her lips cold and smooth. 

But only for a moment. 

Presently Ginny felt a hand on her cheek, and fingertips brushing her own hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ears. She felt a blossom of warmth in her mouth as Luna exhaled, and the warmth traveled down her throat, then all the way through her, warming her heart, belly, and loins as it went. Luna rose to her knees and pulled her close. Ginny felt the softness of the other girl’s breasts pushing against her own, and when she moaned Luna made a small cooing sound, and kissed her back, and kissed her back, and kissed her back.

5/14/2004

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/thistlerose/pic/0005k1q6/)

Artwork by Lillithium.


End file.
